This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Remote control vehicles are available for racing, jumping, and performing other actions. Such vehicles may be used in environments without barriers (e.g., in open rooms, in open lots, etc.). Or, such vehicles may be used in environments with barriers (e.g., race tracks, etc.) in which the vehicles move (e.g., race, etc.) repeatedly around pre-defined paths (e.g., for time, for speed, against other vehicles, etc.).